Death by Seduction
by AcUllenL
Summary: What would happen if James was still alive in Eclipse?  This story will tell you.  Rated M for lotso lemons!


**I own nothing! Enjoy!**

**POV:Riley**

Halfway to the house and the ruckus grew louder. I heard the smashing of glass, the _pew pew_ of video games, and the angry growls of the newborns that for almost a year now, had become my life. I sped up to the door and nearly smashed it down.

"Shut up!" I screamed. Everyone was instantly quiet. "What does it take to get a little peace around here?" pairs and pairs of brilliant red eyes were focused on me. "Get in to groups. Go hunt. Get out." I walked to the top of the stairs to get to my room and found some kid standing there that I couldn't even remember changing. "Get away from there!" I shouted, and with a loud screech, I tore his arm off. The newborns looked wide eyed at me as I tossed the arm out the window. The glass shattered and immediately everyone evacuated the house to go hunt, and retrieve the body part. I opened the door to my room. _Those damn newborns!_ I thought. Someone had removed the wooden patches that covered the holes and cracks in the floor and walls. I walked over to the dark brown desk in the corner and opened its drawer. I smiled to myself as I pulled out a brown leather journal. I fumbled with its pages until I found the one I was looking for. I removed the picture from the journal and studied it. Her beautiful marble body, bare, firey red curls tumbling around her shoulders. The memory from when I had found this picture was so clear in my mind. I put the photograph and the journal back in its right place and listened to make sure that everyone had left. They had. I pushed open the window and jumped out, hitting the ground with a muted thud. I began to sprint as quickly as I could. Soon enough I was at the Canadian border. As I sniffed the air, I picked up on the smell of three hikers. Probably men, for I could not identify any female scents. Sure enough, as I approached closer and the hikers came into view, I found that they were all male. I climbed the nearest tree and waited five minutes until the hikers just passed me. I leaped down from my perch and came up slowly from behind. Carefully, I grabbed them all by the throat. I dragged them up on to a big tree and with a gasp they all gurgled to a stop. I didn't even pay attention to the screaming. I picked up the first one and tore into his skin with my teeth. I drank deeply, and the blood soothed my throat, but before I could even enjoy who I was drinking, he ran dry. I went through the other two quickly. _Enough._ I thought. _I have things to take care of._ So I sprinted once more to the house which took no time at all. When I came to the front of the house I noticed all the damage I had done to the window. _Whatever_ I said to myself _I'll get Kevin or one of them to board it up._ By the time I reached the top of the stairs to get to my room, my thoughts were still on the window. Until I opened the door.

"Riley," said a familiar high pitched voice. "I've been waiting," she remarked with a playful frown "For far too long." She got up out of the wooden chair and walked towards me. I came to meet her.

"Victoria." I said her name softly.

"Be quiet my child." I scilenced myself. Victoria put her hands on my shoulders and looked up at me. She took one finger, and with one swift movement tore the front of my shirt. I shrugged out of what was left of my shirt, when I reached to touch her though, she locked my wrists with her fingers.

"Let me." She said sternly and unbuttoned her top. It fell to the floor. I wrapped my arms around her and undid the buckle of her bra. That fell to the floor too. In a sudden blur, there were tears of fabric and strips of black and blue jeans on the floor. I went and sat down in the wooden chair. She came up behind me and growled playfully, then spun around to face me. I opened my mouth to speak but Victoria- swiftly and gracefully-stradled me and but her lips to mine. I stood up and she stayed glued to me. I sat back on the chair. Victoria leaned in further and the top part of the chair broke off and we fell with it. I looked up at her, red curls bouncing. Just as I thought she was going to lean in again, she grabbed something from next to me on the floor. Then she bent lower as if she was going to kiss me…

**POV: Victoria**

I leaned into Riley's neck. He kept pushing higher which made it even more difficult. When I was finally able to bend down I put my lips to his neck. With a sharp screech I teared his skin and he screamed in pain.

"Victoria! Don't do this! Please!" he cried out louder this time. I only smiled and told him.

"Riley. You know better," I paused "Then to fall in love with an older woman." I grabbed the lighter that lay next to us on the bedroom floor.

"Victoria!" he screamed again. I caressed his face mockingly and whispered to him.

"Too late now. Sorry!" and with that I put the lighter to his neck, and climbed off of him. I sighed deeply. I spotted a brown finished dresser across the room. "Well, well Riley. Lets see what you have for me." I sped to the desk and opened the drawer. In the drawer lay a brown leather journal. _Hmm _I though with a smile. In the journal was pages and pages about the newborns. It seemed as if that was the only purpose of this journal until I got to the end of it. On the fifth to last page was a picture. Of me. Naked. "Stupid disgusting little man child!" I hissed aloud. Along with the picture was a small entry that read:

_Just imagine what I will do with you! You just wait!_

So repulsive. Just a boy! I hissed! _Better go find James, he must be waiting!_ I thought and quickly gathered my things. Just a pair of Riley's pants and my lighter. I jumped out the already opened window and sprinted to my cottage were James sat smiling.

"I've been waiting." James said I kissed him whispering.

"Riley stole that picture you took of me." James unzipped my pants then unzipped his.

"Oh really? Bastard. I thought that was our little secret." I moved closer to James and whispered darkly.

"It was," I whispered and climbed on top of him. "I guess he just got a liitle bit….jealous." I bent my head down to kiss James, I wrapped my arms around him and felt satisfied for once.


End file.
